<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talons by gaymumbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571454">Talons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling'>gaymumbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Threesome - M/M/M, hongjoong has long acrylic nails, its less porn without plot and more porn with a premise, the other 99z are mentioned, they film themselves idk, this is kind of pwp but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hongjoongie,” Seonghwa said from behind him, “do you think Jongho’s cock down your throat will be enough to shut you up?”</p><p>Or, in which Hongjoong gets long acrylic nails, discovers they make it difficult to finger himself, and whines about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Implied OT8 - Relationship, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well this got out of control very quickly. enjoy &gt;:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hongjoong heard footsteps cross in front of his bedroom door, he waited exactly three seconds before throwing on his denim jacket and propelling himself down the hallway. He knew San and Yunho were leaving for their biweekly manicure date and wanted to go with them this time — he had something special in mind but didn’t want to be bothered with answering the questions he knew he would receive if he asked to attend in advance. Instead, as the two younger members were heading out the door, he plowed through alongside them with a confident but rushed “I’mcomingwithyou” that left no time for comprehension and therefore no room for argument.</p><p>They made the quick walk to the salon the members often frequented dating back to their trainee days and each took a seat at one of the work stations. The appointment had technically only been for two, but the salon was kept empty of other customers when the idols were in attendance so Hongjoong was quickly seated as well, although he was sure to apologize profusely for the inconvenience.</p><p>Then came the time for him to actually make the request for what was to be done with his nails. Of course he was no stranger to gentle shaping and a bit of nail polish but lately he had been feeling a lot prettier than usual thanks to the skirts he’d had for stages, and he couldn’t help but want other aspects of his appearance to fit the bill. His Instagram and Youtube search history was full of makeup related posts, which also wasn’t necessarily anything he hadn’t already experimented with. What he really was after was something <em> new. </em></p><p>Which was why, after a last minute internal struggle, he finally said aloud the reason he was visiting the salon that day.</p><p>“I would like long nails, please,” he said.</p><p>“Do you mean you don’t want me to cut them? I would still recommend a little filing just to maint-” </p><p>“No, no I mean long nails,” Hongjoong reiterated, wincing when he realized he interrupted the nail tech. “Like, extensions. Acrylic nails. Please.”</p><p>The nail tech continued examining his nails, processing the request. At least she didn’t dismiss it altogether, or worse, make any remarks in an attempt to be humorous. That didn’t stop the other boys in the salon from doing so, though.</p><p>“Hyung, are you sure?” San leaned back in his chair to look at Hongjoong while he asked. San and Yunho shared a look while they waited for a response.</p><p>“Yeah I’m sure, I just want to see what it’s like,” he said, shy but gaining confidence as he spoke. “We don’t have any appearances for a few days so I can have them on for at least that short period, and after that if the stylist noonas don’t approve there would be plenty of time to get them taken off.”</p><p>He’d done his planning and research, thank you very much.</p><p>“Okay, but are you sure-sure,” San asked, making what Hongjoong recognized as his suggestive face at the end of the question. Just what he was suggesting he could not be sure.</p><p>“Sannie, I think he should go for it,” Yunho cut in, ending the discussion and allowing everyone to get back to their manicures.</p><p>Hongjoong turned back to face the nail tech sitting across from him.</p><p>“I would like talons, please,” he said with confidence. The woman nodded and got to work.</p><p> 💅 💅 💅</p><p>This is how, an hour later, Hongjoong emerged from the nail salon with the longest nails and one of the biggest smiles he’d ever had in his life. They weren’t nearly as long as some nails he’d seen on female idols as it was his first time and he decided he didn’t want to be too overwhelmed. But they still got the job done, making him feel elegant and powerful as he made sure to talk with his hands for the whole walk back to the dorms. Inputting the code for their building and grasping the door handle to turn it was a bit more difficult than usual but he figured it was a small price to pay.</p><p>Other small prices to pay popped up for the rest of the day, the nails mostly only hindering his ability to type on his phone and laptop and open certain containers but every source he came across, from the internet to his friends who regularly had long nails, told him he would adjust to the obstacles soon enough.</p><p>Later that evening, when Hongjoong and the other members were lounging on the couches after dinner, he discovered one of the many positives to come from the nails: they were excellent for giving scalp massages. Hongjoong was sitting on the couch with Wooyoung’s head in his lap and, as usual, carding his fingers through the younger boy’s hair when he got the idea to scratch his head rather than gently petting him. </p><p>“Ohhhh, that feels fantastic, hyung,” Wooyoung said, barely audible because of his sleepy mumbling accompanied by the volume at which they were watching a movie.</p><p>“Mmm, I’m glad,” Hongjoong replied softly, now alternating between ruffling Wooyoung’s hair and smoothing it back down.</p><p>Wooyoung let out a content sigh, and if Yunho had to carry a sleeping Wooyoung to his bedroom after the movie was over, that was their business.</p><p>The only real problem Hongjoong ran into courtesy of his fabulous nails reared its ugly head that night, after everyone in the dorm had gone to bed and Hongjoong was in the shower. He’d had a fantastic day, and he wanted to end it on a fitting high note, so he let the water get nice and warm before putting on his favorite sensual playlist and making sure a bottle of lube was still where they kept it on the shelf built into the wall. Once he deemed the water ready, he hopped into the shower and quickly washed and conditioned his hair. He didn’t have to be mindful of the time in case anyone else needed to shower, but at the same time he really wanted to get the show on the road to have a chance of really enjoying his opportunity to sleep in the next day.</p><p>Once his hair care was out of the way, Hongjoong decided the bodywash could wait until after he’d reached his goal. He carefully poured a bit of lube into the palm of his hand and used it to stroke his cock up to full hardness, then let his palm run over the head a couple times for good measure. After a couple minutes he shifted his position so he was facing the shower wall and grabbed the lube again, this time intending to coat his fingers in preparation for fingering himself. </p><p>His plan had been to rest his forehead on his forearm against the cool tile of the shower wall, while slowly working himself open on his fingers. As he went to open the bottle of lube again, however, he realized his grave mistake in getting such long nails. Hongjoong’s mind immediately jumped to San’s questioning at the nail salon, followed by what he was now sure had been a knowing look between him and Yunho.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Hongjoong mumbled to himself. He let out a pained grunt as the water from the shower rinsed the lube from his hand, but his cock wasn’t getting any softer.</p><p>“God damn it,” he whined, resigning to get off the old fashioned way. </p><p>Hongjoong was grateful San and Yunho respected his choices regarding the different ways he wanted to express himself, but he also knew that they were aware of his preferences regarding masturbation.</p><p>He decided he would whine about it later, but for the time being he only wanted to have an (albeit disappointing) orgasm and then collapse into bed.</p><p> 💅 💅 💅</p><p>By mid-afternoon the next day, Hongjoong had complained to everyone in the dorms about his predicament. San and Yunho, of course, had suffered the brunt of the whining because they were the ones responsible, and the other members made sure to redirect Hongjoong’s path of destruction to them whenever possible. Apparently the last straw was when he brought it up at the dining table during lunch just to be annoying, because at that point the 99z conveniently remembered they had to do a “thing” at a “place” and left without clearing their plates from the table.</p><p>After Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Jongho begrudgingly did the dishes, they retreated to their respective rooms to make the most of the day off. For Jongho, that meant either playing video games or working out. Seonghwa planned to read more of the book he’d picked up the last time they’d had down time, and ideally Hongjoong would get some work done on a few tracks that had been swimming around in his head for the past few days.</p><p>Unfortunately for Hongjoong, his desk was situated so that he had an excellent view of the way Seonghwa’s fingers were resting against the cover of his book as he sat reading it on his bed. Even with his headphones on blasting samples and hunching down so his laptop screen took up his whole field of vision, Hongjoong was acutely aware of every time Seonghwa moved his hands to turn the page of his book, or scratch behind his ear, or fiddle with one of his earrings. It took all of Hongjoong’s willpower not to slam his laptop shut, but he got up and sat cross legged at the foot of Seonghwa’s bed with his hands clasped in his lap. He sat very politely, but made sure that his nails were on display as he stared at Seonghwa. The elder continued to read, or at least he pretended very well.</p><p>After a couple minutes of being very pointedly ignored, Hongjoong decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>“Seonghwaaaaaaa,” he whined, and was delighted when he slowly raised his eyes to meet Hongjoong’s. He raised an eyebrow. “Hyuuuung,” Hongjoong added.</p><p>Seonghwa rolled his eyes but reached to grab something from his bedside table to shove into the book to keep his place — it happened to be a chapstick.</p><p>“Yes?” He asked, and pursed his lips. Hongjoong could swear he saw him attempting to hide a smile.</p><p>“You know... I’ve been having a <em> problem </em> all day...” he started, shifting so he was sitting on his knees, “and I was wondering if you might help me with it.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s hands were still clasped in his lap, but he wiggled his fingers a little to draw attention to his problem.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Seonghwa replied. He clearly took satisfaction in the way Hongjoong’s face fell into a pout.</p><p>“Yes you do, I’ve only been talking about it all day,” Hongjoong replied.</p><p>“Ah, you should have no problem saying it again then?” Seonghwa asked, and Hongjoong knew he was only trying to get a rise out of him.</p><p>Well, he thought, if it’s a rise he wants, then it’s a rise he’ll get.</p><p>“Hyung, would you please take care of me?” He asked cutely, while crawling down the bed to eventually straddle Seonghwa’s thighs.</p><p>Hongjoong trailed the tips of his nails down the sides of his neck and across his chest, before resting the palms of his hands on each of Seonghwa’s pecs.</p><p>“My nails are so long and beautiful but they make it difficult to please myself,” he said, admiring the nail tech’s handiwork but pouting all the same.</p><p>Seonghwa’s hands moved to Hongjoong’s waist.</p><p>“It’s so frustrating, hyung, can you please help me?” Hongjoong looked at him through his lashes and could tell Seonghwa was almost ready to give in. He just had to push it a little further.</p><p>“Your fingers are my favorite anyway, hyung,” He said, leaning down to speak quietly into his ear. “They’re so pretty no matter what you do with them, whether they’re wrapped around my cock or my throat-” he paused to take Seonghwa’s earlobe between his teeth, “-and they’re so long and slender, they feel so good when you’re stretching me so well...”</p><p>Seonghwa’s hips twitched and he slid his hands down Hongjoong’s sides to grip at his thighs. Hongjoong barely registered his thought hoping it was hard enough to leave bruises before Seonghwa’s lips met his, but not for a kiss.</p><p>“And what would you like me to do about it?” Seonghwa asked, his voice low and dangerously close to breaking while his lips brushed against Hongjoong’s.</p><p>“Please hyung, put your pretty fingers to good use and fuck me,” Hongjoong finally requested before taking the initiative and pressing his lips to Seonghwa’s.</p><p>The kiss quickly escalated, Seonghwa slipping his tongue into Hongjoong’s waiting mouth. He moaned around it, grateful to finally have something inside of him, and kissed back harder. Hongjoong dragged his hands up Seonghwa’s chest and neck to finally dig his nails into his scalp while pulling his hair while Seonghwa took to lightly kneading Hongjoong’s thighs. Soon enough, they separated, already short of breath. Hongjoong ground his hips where he could feel Seonghwa getting hard in his lounge shorts just to hear the pretty whine that would follow.</p><p>Hongjoong kissed across his jaw and paused to bite at his ear again before using his grip in Seonghwa’s hair to tip his head back, allowing himself access to bite, kiss, and lick around his neck. He left a couple of light marks that would be gone by the next time they had to appear on camera, but he couldn’t resist leaving something behind. It was hard to tell sometimes when he would have the luxury again.</p><p>He adjusted so he could kiss Seonghwa properly again, but they were both getting steadily more and more desperate. The kiss became sloppy, and as much as Hongjoong loved it he had a goal to accomplish.</p><p>“Seonghwa hyung - baby, please, I need your fingers,” he said against the elder’s lips, humming amusedly when Seonghwa chased his touch as he pulled away slightly.</p><p>Seonghwa heard the desperation creeping into Hongjoong’s tone and his head cleared just enough to voice an idea he’d been thinking about all day.</p><p>“Of course, yes, you can have them, but...” he started. Hongjoong practically whimpered. “I think you’ve been acting a bit like a brat today, hmm?”</p><p>Seonghwa slipped his hands under the hem of Hongjoong’s shirt. </p><p>“Don’t you think so?” He prompted, stilling his hands until he got a response.</p><p>“Maybe a little...” Hongjoong replied, skeptical because he wasn't sure what was coming next but still excited because he knew it would have to do with Seonghwa’s fingers inside of him.</p><p>“Mmm, you whined quite a bit, didn't you?” Seonghwa drew his hands up Hongjoong’s stomach and chest, delicately working his fingers over the softly toned muscles and pushing his shirt up so it bunched over his chest. He held it up there while he leaned forward to close his mouth over one of Hongjoong’s newly exposed nipples, sucking to elicit a long, low moan.</p><p>“I can’t hear you baby, speak up. You whined all morning, is that right?” He repeated, this time not waiting for a response before continuing his ministrations. Seonghwa licked and sucked at each nipple in turn, while Hongjoong tried desperately to form a coherent response above him.</p><p>“Y- oh- yes, hyung-” his breath caught when Seonghwa pushed his bunched up shirt even higher, enough to knock into the base of Hongjoong’s throat. “Yes, I whined, I-”</p><p>Seonghwa hummed in agreement. “And what do you think I should do about that?” He asked rhetorically, pretending to consider his options. “Y’know, I think I’ll finger you, but I have some rules in mind, do you want to hear them?”</p><p>Hongjoong whined a few syllables, one or two of which sounded vaguely like confirmation. Seonghwa took a couple moments to kiss Hongjoong again before pulling back to lay down the rules.</p><p>“The first rule is that you have to stay quiet to make up for all of the whining you’ve done.” Hongjoong nodded, wide eyed with what might have looked like embarrassment, but Seonghwa knew he loved where this was going. “The second is that if you want to come, you’ll have to do it without touching your cock, only my fingers inside of you. I think it’s fitting, seeing how badly you want them.”</p><p>Hongjoong let out a choked groan.</p><p>“Do you think you can do that for me?” Seonghwa asked, and Hongjoong’s moan turned into a whine as he nodded with enthusiastic confidence. “Good baby, now...”</p><p>Seonghwa trailed off as he lifted the bunched up front of Hongjoong’s shirt and placed it in his mouth. Hongjoong swallowed around the fabric, his eyes turning glossy.</p><p>“Can my baby get off of my legs and get on all fours?” Hongjoong nodded while he  moved, allowing Seonghwa to get up from where he’d been sitting.</p><p>By the time Seonghwa returned with a bottle of lube, Hongjoong was kneeling on the bed with his arms bent at the elbows, propping his chest up. His forehead rested on his forearms, and his back was exposed and arched so beautifully to present his still-clothed ass to the center of the room, waiting patiently for Seonghwa to begin. If he hadn’t already set his rules for the afternoon, he had half a mind to introduce a vibrator to the mix and see just how patient Hongjoong could be. He decided that this could wait for another time, knowing it would be best to stick to his rules. Not to mention Seonghwa couldn’t wait to get his hands on him again.</p><p>Seonghwa came up behind Hongjoong, and placed the lube on the bed next to his knee. He traced his finger down the dip between the muscles on his lower back, causing Hongjoong to shiver in anticipation before he dragged his shorts down from where they were resting on his hips. Just to be nice, Seonghwa made sure the fabric dragged over his cock as he pulled them down to rest around his knees, because that would be the only friction Hongjoong would be getting that afternoon. Seonghwa took some extra time to tell Hongjoong how pretty he was before finally kneeling behind him. The younger let out a pleading whine, but it broke off as soon as it started as he must’ve remembered the first rule.</p><p>Seonghwa decided he would let that slide.</p><p>He began by opening the lube and pouring a puddle onto the small of Hongjoong’s back. His body tensed, and Seonghwa knew that if it weren’t for the fabric clenched between his teeth, Hongjoong would’ve hissed at the cold. Seonghwa swiped his fingers through it, taking a second to fully coat them, before pressing the tip of his index finger against his entrance and drawing a couple of teasing circles. It’s true, Seonghwa did say Hongjoong had to be quiet, but there were no rules about how difficult Seonghwa was allowed to make this for him.</p><p>Seonghwa finally pressed his finger forward into Hongjoong, which was met with a low involuntary grunt. The elder hummed in warning as he began to slide the finger in and out of his hole, and despite the relatively small intrusion, Hongjoong was rather tight.</p><p>“When was the last time you’d done this, hmm?” Seonghwa teased conversationally, daring Hongjoong to respond. “I see why you were so needy, you’re so tight, baby.”</p><p>Hongjoong passed this test, and continued only to make imperceptible sounds muffled by his shirt — if any at all — while Seonghwa got him ready to introduce the second finger. He added more lube then slid it in, Hongjoong’s body adjusting relatively quickly, whether or not from force of habit, he was unsure. Seonghwa was able to scissor his fingers within an impressively quiet Hongjoong, but the problems arose when it came time to add a third.</p><p>It was met with little resistance though his hole remained tighter than usual, but when Seonghwa was able to adjust the angle of this wrist thanks to the new configuration of his hand, he dragged the pads of his fingers against Hongjoong’s walls. He knew he was also dangerously close to Hongjoong’s prostate, but figured that could wait a few more moments. The newly introduced sensation caused a low moan to make it through the fabric in Hongjoong’s mouth. Seonghwa stilled his fingers to show he’d heard, then repeated the motion as if to dare him to break the rule again.</p><p>Surprisingly, Hongjoong kept his sounds under control that time, and the next time, but lost the streak when he practically screamed as Seonghwa’s fingers finally met his prostate. He hit the same spot twice more, each eliciting a similar result as the first.</p><p>“You don’t sound too quiet to me,” Seonghwa said with a laugh, ceasing movement with his fingers but keeping them inside.</p><p>Hongjoong swallowed around the material of his t-shirt, chest heaving. He didn’t dare make a noise of protest. Seonghwa hummed in mock approval.</p><p>“Ah, so he can learn from his mistakes,” Seonghwa said, garnering a shiver from Hongjoong, before giving one more thrust. It tore another whine from Hongjoong’s throat. “Or maybe not. If you can’t keep quiet on your own, do you think we should get someone to help you be good?”</p><p>Hongjoong nodded.</p><p>“Mm-mm, you need to say it out loud, I give you permission.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hongjoong choked out. Although it was muffled by the fabric, it was enough for Seonghwa to be satisfied.</p><p>Still keeping his fingers in Hongjoong’s hole, Seonghwa used his other hand to reach around and pull his phone out of his back pocket. He quickly unlocked it and searched for the contact he had in mind. Luckily for Hongjoong, Jongho picked up on the second ring. While on the call, Seonghwa kept his other hand still. It was almost as if Hongjoong wasn’t even there, and he adored it.</p><p>“Hi Jongho,” Seonghwa said, “I’m dealing with a hyung that can’t figure out how to keep quiet, even though I set some very reasonable and easy to follow rules about it, and I was wondering if you could come down to my room and help me keep him under control?”</p><p>Hongjoong waited patiently for Jongho’s response. Even though he couldn’t hear it through the phone, he wanted to know what Seonghwa would say next.</p><p>“Do you think you could, hmm, keep his mouth busy for me? The dumb pup is taking my fingers so well, but he just can’t seem to stop whining.” Another pause. “Thank you so much, darling, see you in a second.”</p><p>Seonghwa hung up the call but kept his phone out, continuing to  ignore the man on the bed in front of him while Jongho made his way down the hall to join them. Soon enough, Hongjoong could hear the door open and close followed by Jongho making his way across the room.</p><p>“Before you get on the bed, Jongho, would you mind propping my phone up on the dresser? I think we should get a video of this to remind Hongjoongie of what happens when he whines, do you agree?” Seonghwa asked, holding out his phone with the camera app open.</p><p>“Oh, yes, definitely,” Jongho replied, then looked to Hongjoong.</p><p>“What do you think, baby? You may speak again,” Seonghwa said.</p><p>“Ngh, yes,” Hongjoong said, again muffled by his shirt, accompanied by excited yet lazy nodding.</p><p>“Jongho, love, when that’s all set would you take off your pants and underwear and sit against the headboard?” Seonghwa asked.</p><p>He still had yet to move his fingers again since the previous thrust and Hongjoong was starting to subconsciously squirm. He’d been good about following the second rule, but when Seonghwa glanced between Hongjoong’s legs, he could see a wet puddle of precome on the bed. Upon further inspection, he saw just how red the leader’s cock had become, and as if to prove a point, Hongjoong’s hips jerked forward in a feeble attempt to feel some friction against the sensitive skin. Seonghwa dug the fingers of his unoccupied hand into his hip to stop the movement. He didn’t release his grip after the warning, figuring a few bruises there could be easily covered with clothing if need be.</p><p>Finally, Jongho was done setting up the camera and stepped into Hongjoong’s peripherals, naked from the waist down. The youngest must have been working out when Seonghwa called, as he was wearing a tank top that revealed a sliver of each of his pectoral muscles as well as his toned arms. Jongho crawled onto the bed and situated himself against the headboard, leaning back slightly and spreading his legs so Hongjoong wouldn’t have to move his arms from where they were holding him up. He bent his knees slightly and planted his feet into the mattress, and immediately threaded his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair.</p><p>“Are you ready to be good, hyung?” Jongho asked, giving his scalp a scratch before helping him take his shirt out of his mouth. Hongjoong looked up at Jongho with wide, glossy eyes, the angle of his neck forcing him to raise his eyebrows in order to make proper eye contact. Hongjoong answered with a handful of minute nods, and Jongho knew if the rules had been different he would’ve been whining and maybe even begging as well.</p><p>“Mmm, already such a good boy,” Jongho said, putting his hands back into Hongjoong’s hair and guiding his head forward to hover over his half-hard cock.</p><p>“Hongjoongie,” Seonghwa said from behind him, “do you think Jongho’s cock down your throat will be enough to shut you up?”</p><p>Hongjoong attempted to nod despite Jongho’s grip on his head, and Seonghwa didn’t make him verbalize his answer that time. He signaled to Jongho to let him know he could go ahead, so Jongho guided Hongjoong’s head the rest of the way until the tip was brushing against his lips.</p><p>“Open up for me baby,” Jongho said. Hongjoong obliged, and he pushed his cock into Hongjoong’s mouth, hissing at the contact.</p><p>“Good, oh- feels good, hyung,” the youngest continued, and pushed Hongjoong’s head further down. He was sure to go slow to make Hongjoong comfortable, but also kept it in the back of his mind that this was technically a punishment.</p><p>Once Hongjoong’s nose was barely brushing the hair at the base of Jongho’s cock, Seonghwa began moving his fingers again, slowly at first. He didn’t want Hongjoong to choke (just yet) so he started with gently dragging his fingers back and forth against his walls. After Hongjoong was given sufficient time to get used to the feeling of Jongho down his throat, Seonghwa gave a nod which told Jongho to lift Hongjoong’s head just a little before guiding it back down. At the same time, Seonghwa began giving deeper thrusts with his fingers, keeping pace with Jongho’s movements.</p><p>The slow pace carried on for a couple moments, until Jongho and Seonghwa both began to grow impatient. It was fun to tease Hongjoong and draw it out as long as possible, but they both decided it was high time to get a little rough.</p><p>Seonghwa found Hongjoong’s prostate again, and began hitting it with every thrust. This time, thanks to Jongho’s dick, Hongjoong stayed silent, save for a couple of grunts here and there but these couldn’t be avoided as Jongho abused Hongjoong’s throat. The fast pace and the feeling of the back of Hongjoong’s throat moving around the head of Jongho’s cock caused him to let out some grunts and low moans.</p><p>“Hyung, I’m gonna, hng, I’m gonna come soon,” Jongho said, decidedly unsure to whom exactly he was speaking.</p><p>“Okay, you’ve done well Jongho, thank you,” Seonghwa responded. “Hongjoong has done well taking his punishment, he should probably be ready to come soon too, hmm?”</p><p>He punctuated the question with a particularly hard jab to the leader’s prostate, rocking him forward so he gagged on Jongho’s cock.</p><p>This feeling knocked the breath out of Jongho. It was enough to send him over the edge, making him come directly down Hongjoong’s throat. Once he finished, he carefully lifted Hongjoong’s head, slipping his cock out of his mouth and allowing him to once again rest his forehead against his forearms. Seonghwa kept up the blinding pace, and with a few more deep thrusts and a curl of his fingers, Hongjoong was coming on a silent scream. Seonghwa used his other hand to rub soothing circles on the small of Hongjoong’s back to guide him through what was probably one of the most mind-numbing orgasms the eldest had ever seen him have.</p><p>Once Hongjoong was slumped down on his stomach (which must’ve been rather sticky and uncomfortable, but in that moment he didn’t seem to mind or even feel it), Seonghwa pulled down the waistband of his shorts just enough to free his own cock. He jerked himself off with the lube leftover on his hand, quickly spilling over his hand and onto Hongjoong’s back and ass. Hongjoong whimpered at the sensation, and seeing as he’d already come, Seonghwa supposed that wasn’t technically breaking any rules.</p><p>Seonghwa tucked himself back in and stopped the recording on his phone. He then left the room to grab a damp washcloth. Jongho stayed seated on the bed to run his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair as he was still recovering from his orgasm. He returned quickly, and set to work wiping off Hongjoong’s back, ass, and thighs, before rolling him over to clean his stomach.</p><p>“Jongho, love, can you help Hongjoong over to his bed while I strip mine?” Seonghwa asked, already starting the job. “I’ll be back to cuddle as soon as this is done.”</p><p>They each set upon completing their tasks. Within a few minutes, Hongjoong was lying comfortably between Seonghwa and Jongho on his bed with Jongho to his right, and Seonghwa to his left. Seonghwa’s arm was thrown over his waist and his head was resting on Hongjoong’s chest while Hongjoong used his acrylics to scratch lightly at his hyung’s scalp.</p><p>“Mmm, this is nice,” Seonghwa said sleepily.</p><p>“I know, I like these nails a lot,” Hongjoong replied, admittedly not much more conscious than Seonghwa was.</p><p>“I might have to get them done like this more often,” Hongjoong mused after a few beats of silence passed between the three of them.</p><p>Seonghwa let out a small snort of a laugh. “Now, I didn’t say that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! and thank you to venus for helping me develop this concept &lt;3</p><p>please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! feed your fic writers!</p><p>u can find me on twt @ddeonghwaa (sfw) and @hwaslesbian (nsfw) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>